


Power Rangers Tai-Chi Warriors

by Southboy123



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Other, Romance, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southboy123/pseuds/Southboy123
Summary: When An Ancient Evil Is After The Amulets Of Tai-Chi, Seven Warriors Must Learn How To Master Their Elements And Their Beasts.





	1. Unleash The Warriors Part 1

Rocky Francis (Red Ranger)  
Messiah Johnson (Blue Ranger)  
Issac Brown (Yellow Ranger)  
Ryder Smith (Green Ranger)  
Riker Jones (Black Ranger)  
Ariel Scott (Pink Ranger)  
Jessie King (Gray Ranger)

In The Forest Of Goldcrest, SC Lyes An Acient Space Ship Hidden Underground. Inside The Space Ship, A Red Robot With A Box In His Hands Is Standing In Front Of A Giant Floating Asian Head With A Large Gray Beard.

“Master Chang It’s Time”The Red Robot Said

“Yes Android, It’s Time To Choose The Next Tai-Chi Warriors”Master Chang Said  
———————  
Rocky Francis, The New Guy In Goldcrest Originally From Washington Is Walking To His New School. Rocky Has Brown Hair, Brown Eyes And Is Wearing A Red Bomber Jacket, A Black Shirt Underneath, Jeans And Black Boots.

As He Got To The Goldcrest High, Rocky Took A Breath In And Out.

“Ok Rocky, You Got This”Rocky Said As He Started Walking.

Not Watching Where He Was Going, Rocky Accidentally Bumped Into A Guy Causing Him To Spill His Drink On The Ground.

“I’m So Sorry Dude”Rocky Said.

As He Turned Around, The Boy Looked Had A Angry Look On His Face. The Boy Has Blonde Hair, Green Eyes And Is Wearing Black Leather Jacket, A White Shirt Underneath, A Black Flannel Around His Waist, Jeans, And Black Boots.

“What The Fuck, Dude?”The Boy Said

“Sorry”Rocky Said

“Yea, You Better Be”The Boy Say

“Look, I Said I Was Sorry, I Don’t Want No Trouble”Rocky Said

The Boy Grabbed Rocky’s Shirt “Too Late” The Boy Said.

“Riker”A Male Voice That Caught Rocky And The Other Boy Name Riker’s Attention.

The Two Boys Looked Over To See A Mixed Boy With His Arms Crossed. The Boy Has Black Hair, Brown Eyes And Was Wearing A Yellow Graphic Tee, Heans And Brown Boots.

“Issac, This Has Nothing To Do With You”Riker Said.

“Ok Then, Maybe We Should Get Maya In This”Issac Said.

As That Was Said, Riker Turned His Head Back To Rocky.

“Today’s Your Lucky Day”Riker Said As He Threw Rocky On The Ground.

Suddenly Along With Issac, A Black Boy Came Over To Help Rocky Off The Ground.

“Are You Ok?”The Boy Asked Rocky As He Helped Him Of The Ground.

“Yea I’m Fine, Who Are You Two?”Rocky Said As He Stood Up.

“I’m Messiah”The Boy Said. Messiah Has Black Hair But Was Dyed Brown, Brown Eyes And Is Wearing A Blue Sweater, A White Collar Shirt Underneath, Black Joggers And Brown Boots.

“I’m Isaac And That Boy That You Was About To Fight, His Name Is Riker”Issac

Suddenly A Girl Came Running Over To The Boys.

“Guys, We Gotta Problem?”The Girl Said.

“What Is It, Ariel?”Issac Said

Ariel Has A Short Height With Blonde Hair, Gray/Bluish Eyes, And Was Wearing Pink ‘Simply Southern’ Shirt, Jeans And White Converses.

“Ryder Got Into Another Fight”Ariel Said

“Your Kidding Me, With Who?”Messiah Asked

“Riker”Ariel Said

“Let’s Go”Issac Said As He And Ariel Started Running Leaving Messiah And Rocky Behind.

“You Coming?”Messiah Asked Rocky

“Sure”Rocky Said As He Messiah Went To The Fight Scene  
——————-  
At The Fight Scene, Issac And Ariel Showed Up To See A Large Crowd And Saw One Of Their Friends Fighting And One Their Friends Recording.

“Jessie, What Happened?”Issac Asked

Jessie Has Black Dyed, Brown Eyes And Is Wearing A Gray Sweater, Black Jeans And Black Boots.

“Riker Was Talking Shit About Ryder’s Mom And Then This Happened”Jessie Said As Rocky And Messiah Showed Up To The Fight.

“We Gotta Stop This”Messiah Said

As That Was Said, The Five Jumped In To Stop The Fight.

“Chill Out Ryder!!!!!”Messiah Said While Grabbing Riker.

“The Next Time You Talk About My Mom, Imma Beat You Ass”Ryder Said. Ryder As Brown Hair And Brown Eyes And Was Wearing A Green Jacket, White Graphic Tee, Black Jeans And Was Wearing Black Adidas.

“Come On Y’all!!!!!”Messiah Said

Still Holding The Two Back, A Man The Suit In The Suit Was Standing In Front Of The The Teens.

“Well, Well, Well What Do We Have Here?”The Man Said As He Got The Teens Stares.

“Nothing’s Going On Here Principle Brookes”Issac Said.

“Well It Doesn’t Look Like Nothing, So Guess What You Seven Is Getting?”Principal Brooke’s Said.

“Detention”The Teens Said.

“Good Guess After School, Today, Now Everyone GET TO CLASS!!!!!”Principal Brooke’s Said Causing Students To Run To Their Classes.

“See Y’all There”Riker Said As He Walked Off.

“Can’t You Go One Day Without Fighting Ryder”Messiah Said As He Was Brushing The Dirt Off His Face.

“Ain’t My Fault He Can’t Get Any”Ryder Grinned Said As He Noticed Rocky.

“Who’s The New Guy?”Ryder Asked Causing All Eyes On Rocky.

“Oh Yea, We Forgot To Ask For Your Name?”Messiah Asked.

“I’m Rocky”Rocky Introduced Himself.

“Well Rocky, You Already Know Me And Messiah But Just In Case This Ryder, Ariel And Jessie”Issac Said.

“Hey”Rocky Said.

“Sup”Jessie, Ariel And Jessie Said.

‘The Bell Ranged’.

“Better Get To Class”Messiah Said.

“Rocky, What Class Do You Have First”Ariel Asked.

“Algebra With Mrs.Howard”Rocky Said.

“I’m In That Class”Jessie Said.

“Awesome”Rocky Said.

As That Was Said, The Teens Went To Their Classes.  
————————  
At The End Of The Day, Rocky Made His Way To Detention Because Of The Fight.As He Got There, Rocky Saw The Others Working On Their Work. As He Made His Way To His Seat, Messiah Went To Sit Next To Rocky.

“Hey Rocky”Messiah Said.

“Yea?”Rocky Asked.

“I Have A Few Questions, If You Don’t Mind”Messiah Asked.

“Shoot”Rocky Said.

“Where Did You Come From?” Messiah Asked.

“Well I’m Originally From Washington, But I Moved Here With My Family For Work”Rocky Said.

“So You’re Not From Here”Ariel Said While Joining The Conversation.

“No But I Am Familiar About The Beasts”Rocky Said.

“Of Course, Who Isn’t Familiar About The Beasts”Jessie Said As She Say On Rocky’s Face Causing Him To Blush.

“Uhh Hi”Rocky Said While Blushing.

Jessie Grinend ”I Mean They’re Claiming Monsters Are On The Loose”Jessie Said.

“That Doesn’t Make Since Jess”Issac Said.

“Yea, Wouldn’t It Make Since For It To Be A Bear Or Wolf Or Something?”Ariel Said.

“Ariel, They’re Hasn’t Been Any Wild Life Here Since The Attack”Jessie Said.

“True But There Has To Be Another Explanation Then Monsters”Ariel Said.

Off In The Corner, Riker Was Drawing When He Noticed A Box Started Shaking.

“Uhh Guys”Riker Said

“Not Right Now Riker”Messiah Said

Before Continuing Talking To The Others After That, The Box Started Glowing As Well And Shaking More Crazier.

“GUYS!!!!”Riker Yelled

“WHAT?”The Others

Yelled After Getting The Others Attention, The Box Flew Open Releasing Bright Flashing Colors Into The Air. As The Lights Went Away, The Box Was Showing Seven Individual Colored Amulets.

“Whoa”Riker Said As Went Towards The Box With The Others Behind Him.

“What Are Those Things?”Ariel Asked.

“I Have No Idea”Rocky Said.

After That, Rocky Grabbed The Red Amulet And Put It On.

As Soon As He Did That, A Red Aura Surrounded Him. After Watching The Effect To Rocky, The Others Grabbed An Amulet Too. Messiah Grabbed The Blue Amulet, Issac Grabbed The Yellow, Ryder Grabbed The Green, Riker Grabbed The Black, Jessie Grabbed The Gray, And Ariel Grabbed The Pink.

As Soon As They Put Them On The Teens Were Surrounded By Their Auras.

Suddenly The Teens Heard A Voice In Their Heads.

‘Protect The World From The Evil Sorceress Oodeya’ A Male Voice Said.

“Ok Was That Just Me Or Did Everyone Else Hear That?”Ariel Asked.

“No, I Heard It Too”Riker Said. Suddenly A Earthquake Began.

“Guys Earthquake!!!!!”Ariel Said.

“Guys, Hold On To Something”Rocky Said.

Suddenly The Seven Teenagers Were Instantly Teleported An Unknown Place.

“Is Everybody Ok?”Messiah Asked

“Yea, I’m Fine”Ryder Said

“Guys Where The Hell Are We?”Jessie Asked

“I Have No Idea”Rocky Said Suddenly A Giant Asian Head Appeared.

“GREETINGS HUMANS”The Giant Head Said While Startling The Teens.

“Who Are You?”Rocky Said.

“My Name Is Master Chang And Your Lives Are About To Change Forever”Master Chang Said.  
To Be Continue.....


	2. Unleash The Warriors Part 2

“GREETINGS HUMANS”The Giant Head Said.

“Who Are You?”Rocky Asked.

“My Name Is Master Chang The Master Of Tai-Chi”Master Chang Introduced Himself.

“Well My Name Riker And I’m The Master Of I Am So Outta Here”Riker Said As He Started Walking Towards The Exit.

“Riker, Lets At Least Hear Him Out”Messiah Said.

As That Was Said, Riker Turned Right Back Around To The Others And Sigh “Fine”Riker Said.

“As I Was Saying I Am The Master Of Tai-Chi And I Need Your Help”Master Chang Said.

“What Are You Talking About?”Jessie Asked.

Suddenly A Projection Of A Witch Appeared Infront Of The Teens.

“This Is Oodaya, An Evil Sorceress Trying To Get Her Hands On The Most Poweful Relics In This Galaxy, The Amulets Of Tai-Chi”Master Chang Said.

“You Mean, These?”Issac Asked As He And The Others Showed Off The Amulets Around Their Necks.

“Yes, Those Amulets Hold The Great Powers Of The Ancient Beasts And Elements”Master Chang.

“If Oodaya Gets Her Hands On Those Amulets, It Will Be The End Of The World”Master Chang Said.

“So What Does This Have To Do With Us?”Ryder Asked

“The Amulets Have Chosen Tou Seven To Become The Next Tai-Chi Warriors, But Before We Continue I Must Know Do You All Accept This New Responsibility?”Chang Asked

As Master Chang Asked That Question, The Teens Were Looking At Eachother To See Who Was Going To Do It.

“I’ll Do It”Messiah Said As All Eyes Shifted Towards Him

“Messiah?”Ryder Said In Confusion.

“If It Means To Protect My Friends And Family, So Be It”Messiah Said.

“I’m In Too”Ryder Said.

“I’ll Do It And You Two Are Doing It Too”Ariel Said As She Shifted Her Eyes Towards Jessie And Issac.

“Fine”Jessie And Issac Said At The Same Time.

“I’m In”Rocky Said

After That All Eyes Shifted To Riker, As He Was The Last To Answer.

“What Do We Do First?”Riker Asked.

“Android”Master Chang Called.

”Coming Master”A Red Robot Said Coming Into The Room.

Android Looked Around To See Seven Teenagers Looking At Him.

“Master, Are These Chosen Warriors?”Android Asked. 

“Yes, Get Them Prepared For This Battle, Good Luck Warriors And Let Your Spirit Beasts Guide”Master Chang Said As He Went Away.

As Master Chang Went Away, The Teens Shifted Their Eyes Towards The Robot.

“Hello New Recurits, My Name Is Android, I Am Programed To Assist The Tai-Chi Warriors In Their Quest, But First We Must To Unlock Your Ancient Spirit Beast And Elements. Please Follow Me”Android Said As He Left The Room. 

“Are You Guys Sure About This?”Riker Asked.

“The World Is At Stake Ariel, We Have To Do Thi”Rocky Said.  
————————  
Deep In Space, A Alien Space Shift Is Hurtling Towards Earth. Inside A Black Lion-Like Monster Went Inside A Room. “Mistress Oodaya Were Almost Near Earth”The Monster Said. Oodaya Had Blue Eyes And Brown Hair That Was In A Braid Was Wearing A Black And Aqua Blue Dress With Boots And Aqua Amulet Of Tai-Chi. “Thank You Ligax, You May Leave”Oodaya Said. “Yes Mam”The Monster Name Ligax Said As He Left The Room. As General Ligax Left The Room, Oodaya Pulled Up Diagram Of Earth. “It’s Time To Get My Revenge On The Wasteful Planet”Ooday Said As She Turned Her Throne Into Ice. ————————  
In The Temple, Android And The Teens Went Outside Walking Through The Forest. “Where Are We Going Android?”Riker Asked As Riker Asked That Question, Android Went Over To A Tree And Pulled A Branch. As That Happened, A Entrance To Something Appeared. “Please Go In”Android Said. After That The Teens Gave Each Other Looks About What’s Going But This They Didn’t Care.So One By One The Teens Went Inside With Android Coming In Last. As The Teens Went Inside, Their Eyes Glared In Amazement. The Entance Lead To Training Room With A Waterfall Inside. “What Is This Place?”Ariel Asked.

“This Is The Court Yard, Where You Will Train To Become Tai-Chi Warriors”Android Said.

“So Why Are Here?”Jessie Asked.

“We’re Here To Find Your Element And Spirit Beast, Now Who Wants To Go First?”Android Asked

As Android Asked That Question, The Teens Looked At Each Other To See Who Was Going To To Go First.

“Uhh I’ll Go First”Messiah And Ariel Said At The Same Time.

“Great Ariel And Messiah You Stay Here, You Five Come With Me”Android Said As He Led The Others To The Resting Area.

“You Guys Stay Here And Take Notes”Android Said.

“Take Notes Of What?”Jessie Asked.

As Jessie Asked That Question, Android Pulled Out A Remote And Pushed The Button That Was On It.

“Simulator Power On”Android Said As He Turned To The The Field That Ariel And Messiah Was On.

Standing On The Field, Messiah And Ariel Were Looking At Each Other Confused On What They Are Supposed To Do.

“Messiah, What Are We Supposed To Be Doing Again?”Ariel Asked

“I Have No Idea”Messiah Said

Suddenly Spider-Like Monsters Came Outta The Ground, Surrounding Messiah And Ariel.

“Whoa”Ariel Gasped.

“Uhh Android, What Are These Things?”Messiah Asked.

“They’re Called Spidax, They’re Oodaya’s Minions You Have To Get Through Them To Get To Her”Android Said.

“Ok, Ariel On The Count Of Three, I’ll Take The Right And You’ll Take The Left”Messiah Said As He And Ariel Got In To A Fighting Stance.

“Ok, One”Ariel Said.

“Two”Messiah Said.

“Three”The Both Said As They Went Their Separate Ways. On The Right Side, Messiah Was Ducking And Throwing Punches At The Spidax. As He Was About To Strike, A Spidax Grabbed Messiah’s Arm, Kicked Him In The Stomach, And Threw Him On The Ground.

“Messiah!!!”Ryder Said As He Got Up About To Help His Friend.

“Ryder No”Issac Said As He Grabbed His Friends Hand.

“He Has To Do This On His Own”Issac Said.

“Issac, He’s Going To Get Himself Hurt”Ryder Said.

“Ryder We Can’t Interfere, All We Can Do Right Now Is To Have Faith In Both Messiah And Ariel”Jessie Said.

“At This Point, I Don’t Care I’m Going To Help Him”Ryder Said As He Ran On The Battlefield.

“Ryder”Isaac Said As He Was About To Go After Him But Was Stopped By Rocky.

“Just Let Him Go”Rocky Said.

Issac Sighed “Alright” Isaac Said As He And Rocky Sat Back Down.

“I Can’t Do This”Messiah Said To Himself.

Suddenly Messiah’s Amulet Started To Glow.

“Messiah”A Familiar Voice Said.

“What The- Master Chang, How Are You Talking To Me?”Messiah Asked.

“Through You Amulet, Now Listen To Me I’m Going To Help You Find Your Spirit Beast”Master Chang Said.

“How?”Messiah Asked.

“Take A Deep Breath, Clear Your Mind, Look Deep Inside To Find Your Beast”Chang Said.

“Ok”Messiah Said.

As That Was Said, Messiah Started To Center Himself.

“You Got This Messiah”Messiah Said As He Took A Breathe In And Out. Messiah Cleared His Mind Trying To Look Within To Find His Spirit Beast. Suddenly A Dragon’s Roar Could Be Heard. As Heard The Dragons Roar, He Got Into Strange Fighting Stance And Was Producing Blue Tai-Chi Energy. At The Resting Area, Riker Noticed Messiah’s Tai-Chi Energy. 

“Uhh, Guys Look At Messiah”Riker Said As All Eyes Was On The Boy On The Field

“What Is He Doing?”Issac Asked.

Suddenly A Dragon-Like Mask Appeared On Messiah’s Face.

“Bring It On”Messiah Said As Spidax Came Rushing Towards Him.

“Calling The Ancient Spirit Beast: Unleash The Dragon”Messiah Commanded.

Suddenly A Dragon Appeared, Attacking The Spidax That Was In His Way.

“Awesome”Messiah Said As He Was Amazed By The Dragon. 

Suddenly A Dragon Motif, Appeared On Messiah’s Amulet.

“Whoa”Messiah Said While Admiring His Amulet.

“Well Done Messiah, The Spirit Of The Dragon Has Chosen You Because Of Your Heart, The Dragon Was Wise To Choose”Master Chang Said.

“I Won’t Let It Down, Master”Messiah Said.

“I Know You Won’t”Master Chang Said.

“Messiah Watch Out!!!”A Familiar Voice Said.

“Huh”Messiah Said As He Turned Around.

As He Turned Around, Messiah Saw A Spidax Getting Ready To Strike Him.

Suddenly The Spidax Got Punched In The Face By Nun Other Then Ryder.

“Ryder?”Messiah Said 

Ryder Turned To His Friend And Grinned.

After That, Ryder Turned Around Seeing More Spidax Standing In Front Of Him.

“Stay Away From Him”Ryder Said.

Suddenly Ryder Heard A Gorilla’s Roar And Got Into A Weird Fighting Stance.

As That Happend A Gorilla-Like Mask Appeared On His Face.

“Calling The Ancient Spirit Beast:Unchain The Gorilla”Ryder Commanded.

As That Was Said, A Green Gorilla Appeared Smashing All Of The Spidax Like Little Bugs.

“Ok That Was Awesome”Ryder Said As A Gorilla Motif Appeared On His Amulet.

“Well Done Ryder, You Found Animal Spirit So Fast”Master Chang Said Through Ryder’s Amulet.

“Thanks, I Took Kung Fu When I Was Kid”Riker Said.

“I See, The Spirit Of The Gorilla Has Chosen You Because Of Your Fun Living Personality”Master Chang.

“I Promise Master Chang, I Won’t Let You Or The Gorilla Down”Ryder Said.

“I Know You Won’t”Master Chang Said.

“Thanks For Saving Me, Ryder”Messiah Said.

“No Problem, What Are Friends For?”Ryder Said As He And Messiah Did Theur Handshake.

From Behind, A Spidax Came Sneaking Up From Behind. Messiah Was The First To Notice.

“Uhh Riker”Messiah Said.

“Yea, What?”Ryder Asked.

“I’m About To Return The Favor, Move!!!”Messiah Said As He Pushed Ryder To The Side And Round House Kicked The Spidax In The Face.

On The Other Side, Ariel Was Punching And Kicking The Spidax. When She Was Getting Ready Round House Kick, The Spidax Grabbed Ariel’s Foot And Swung Her To The Ground.

Suddenly Ariel’s Amulet Started To Glow.

“Ariel”A Familiar Voice Called Her Name.

“Master Chang, They’re Just Too Strong”Ariel Whined As She Knew It Was Master Chang.

“Don’t Worry Child, I Will Help You, First Take A Deep Breath, Clear Your Mind, Look Within To Find Your Spirit Beast”Master Chang Said.

“Alright”Ariel Said.

So Ariel Did What She Was Told, She Took A Deep Breath, Cleared Hear Mind And Looked Within.Suddenly A Cranes’s Roar Could Be Heard.

As That Was Said, Ariel Started Getting Into A Weird Fighting Stance And A Crane-Like Mask Appeared On Her Face.

“I Found It Master Chang”Ariel Said

“Good Now Release The Beast”Master Chang Said.

“On It, Calling The Ancient Spirit Beast: Fly Crane Fly Baby”Ariel Said. As That Was Said, A Crane Appeared Attacking Spidax’s One By One. “Huh, Well You Don’t See That Everyday”Ariel Said. 

“Ariel, You Did It”Messiah Said As He Ran In To Give Ariel A Hug.

“So Did You Guys”Ariel Said.

Suddenly Master Chang Appeared With A Grin On His Face.

“Well Done You Three, Especially You Ariel, Your Spirit Is The Crane, It Chose You Because Of Your Allegiance”Master Chang Said As A Crane Motif Appeared On Ariel’s Amulet. “Well Done, You May Join Your Fellow Teammates”Master Chang Said. 

“Yes Sir”The Three Said As They Went Off To The Resting Area.

“Yo Guys, Check It Out”Messiah Said As He, Ariel And Ryder Showed Off Their New Amulets.

“Awesome”Rocky Said. 

“Good Job You Three, Who Wants To Go Next?”Android Asked.

“Me”Riker And Issac Said At The Same Time. 

“Great, Issac And Riker Please Make Your Way To The Field”Android Said

As That Was Said, Issac And Riker Looked At Each Other Knowing About Their Past Being Together.

‘How Can I Be With Somebody Who Cheats’Issac Thought To Himself.

To Be Continue


	3. Unleash The Warriors Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Two Ex Lovers Have To Work Together To Save The World.

~Flashback

2 Months Ago, Wondering Through The Halls Of Goldcrest High, Issac Was Looking For His Friends And Boyfriend. As He Turned The Corner, Issac Saw Something So Shocking. Issac Saw His Boyfriend Kissing Another Girl.

As He Broke The Kiss, Riker Turned To See His Boyfriend Standing In Shock.

“Issac, It’s Not What It Looks Like”Riker Said As He Went Towards Issac.

  
Suddenly Without Thinking, Issac Punched Riker To The Ground Causing Students To Stare.

As He Punched His Boyfriend To The Ground, Issac Noticed The Girl In Pink Standing In Fear.

As He Was About To Go After Her, Issac Realized That The Girl Probably Didn’t Know About Him.

“Did You Knew That We Were Dating?”Issac Asked.

“N-No, Riker Didn’t Tell Me He Had Boyfriend”The Girl Said In Fear.

“Then You Have Nothing To Worry About”Issac Said As He Walked Up To Her.

“What’s Your Name?”Issac Asked.

“Ariel”Ariel Introduced Herself.

“Well Ariel, We Have Some Stuff To Talk About”Issac Said As He Walked Off.

As He Walked Off, Issac Looked Back To See Ariel Still Standing There.

“Well, Are You Gonna Stand There Or Are You Gonna Come With Me?”Issac Asked.

As That Was Said, Ariel Followed Issac Leaving The Bruised Riker On The Ground.

~Flashback Over

On The Field, Android Was Explaining To Issac And Riker What They Are About To Do.

“Ok You Two, For This Excercise You Must Work And Protect Each Other From The Spidax As Teammates”Android Explained To The Teens.

“Yea I’m Not Working With His Ass”Issac Said As He Was The First To Talk.

“Me Neither”Riker Agreed.

“But You Must, The Universe Is At Stake, Please I’m Begging You”Android Whined

“‘Sighed’ Fine”Issac Said.

“I Guess We Can Work Together”Riker Said.

“Excellent”Android Said As Walked Off.

As He Left, Android Took The Remote That Controlled The Simulator.

“Simulator Power On”Android Commanded.

As That Was Said, The Spider Like Monsters Appeared On The Field, Surrounding Issac And Riker.

“Alright Issac Here’s The Plan, I’ll Attack First, You Gaurd Me”Riker Said As He Puts His Fists Up.

Issac Nodded.

“Alright Let’s Get This Over With”Issac Said

“Ready”Issac Said.

“Let’s Go”Riker Said As He Charged At The Spidax With Issac.

As The Fight Began, Riker Was Dodging And Punching The Spider Monsters While Issac Protected Him.

“This Isnt Going To Be Good”Messiah Said.

At The Resting Area, The Others Were Watching There Friends Fighting The Spidaxs.

“What You Mean?”Rocky Asked.

“Issac And Riker Dated”Ryder Asked.

“What? You Mean-“Rocky Said After Being Cut Off By Messiah.

“They’re Both Bisexual”Messiah Said.

“Oh”Rocky Said.

“Yea We Forgot To Tell You, Half Of Us Are Gay And Staight”Jessie Said.

“Oh So Why Did They Break Up?”Rocky Asked.

“Two Months Ago, Issac Caught Riker Cheating On Him With Me”Ariel Said.

“Oh”Rocky Said.

“Yea, Since Then They’ve Been Down Each Others Throats”Ariel Added.

“I Just Hope That Those Two Learn How To Work Together”Messiah Said

Back On The Field, Issac And Riker Was Gaurding Each Other Not Letting Any Spidaxs Touch Them. As He Was Doing A Roundhouse Kick, Riker Accidentally Hit Issac In The Mouth Causing Him To Fall.

“ISSAC!!!!!!”Riker Yelled As He Was Being Punched By Spidaxs.

On The Ground, Issac Was Trying To Get Back Up But Kept Being Knocked Down. Suddenly Issac’s Amulet Started To Glow.

“Issac”A Familiar Voice Said.

“Master Chang, How The Hell Are You Talking To Me?”Issac Said

“That’s Not Important Right Now, But What Is Important Is That You And Riker Need To Work Together”Master Chang Said.

“Master There Is No Way I Can Work With Him”Issac Whined.

“How Come?”Master Chang Asked.

“He’s To Reckless, He Never Uses His Brain It’s Hard To Protect Him”Issac Complained.

“Hmmm Well Let Me Ask You This? If That Was Messiah Or Ariel, In Riker’s Position What Would You Do?”Master Chang Asked.

“Help Them Of Course, But They Don’t Break Hearts Like Riker Does?”Issac Said.

“I See Now Let Me Tell You Something Issac, It’s Easier To Forgive And To Forget, Ok He Made Mistakes But It’s Ok, Mistakes Are Created To Learn From Them Not To Runaway From Them”Master Chang Said.

After What Master Chang Said, Issac Realized That It's Ok To Make Mistakes And But It’s Also Good To Forgive And To Forget.

Suddenly Issac Got Up From The Ground.

”You’re Right Master, But Right Now I Have A Someone To Protect, How Do I Find My Beast”Issac Asked.

“You Find It By Looking Within”Master Chang Said.

“Alright”Issac Said.

As That Was Said, Issac Closed His Eyes And Tried To Look Within. Suddenly A Wolf’s Howl Could Be Heard. As He Heard The Wolf’s Howl, A Wolf Issac Got Into A Weird Fighting Stance And Started Producing Yellow Tai-Chi Energy. Suddenly Riker Noticed His Ex Producing Yellow Tai-Chi Energy And A Wolf Like Mask On His Face.

“What Is He-“Riker Said Before He Was Cut Off.

“Calling The Ancient Spirit Beast:Release The Wolf”Issac Summoned.

Suddenly A Yellow Wolf Appeared Attacking The Spidax That Were Attacking Riker Causing The Monsters To Be Destroyed.

As The Spidax Were Destroyed, Riker Fell To The Ground.

“Riker!!!”Issac Yelled As Ran To The Boy On The Ground.

“You Ok”Issac Said As He Helped Riker Off The Ground.

“You Saved Me, Why?”Riker Asked.

“‘Sigh’ As Much As I Hate You, We’re Teammates We Work And Help Each Other”Issac Said.

“Issac I’m-“Rike Said Before He Was Cut Off By Issac.

“Save It Because Right Now Were Surrounded”Issac Said As He Riker Turned To See The Spidax Surrounding Them.

“Issac, How Did You Find Spirit Beast?”Riker Asked.

“By Looking Within”Issac Said.

“Got It”Riker Said.

After That, Riker Closed His Eyes Trying To Find His Spirit Beast. Suddenly A Lion’s Roar Was Heard. As That Was Said, Riker Gotten Into A Fighting Stance And Started Producing Black Tai-Chi Energy. Suddenly A Lion Like Mask Appeared On Riker’s Face.

“I Found It”Riker Said.

“Great, Now Unleash It Riker”Issac Said.

“Got It, Calling The Ancient Spirit Beast:Let Out The Lion”Riker Summoned.

Suddenly A Black Lion Appeared And Started Attacking The Spidax, Causing Them To Be Destroyed.

“Good Job”Issac Said.

“Thanks”Riker Said As Gave Issac A High Five.

Suddenly Master Shang Appeared In Front Of The Boys.

“Well Done You Two, Issac You Were Chosen By The Wolf Because Of Your Loyalty And Wisdom And Riker You Were Chosen By The Lion Because Of Your Courage And Bravery”Master Chang Said.

As That Was Said, A Wolf And Lion Emblem Appears On The Boys Amulets.

“We Won’t Let You Down”Issac Said So Boldly.

“I Know You Won’t”Master Chang Said As He Disappeared.

As The Floating Head Disappeared, Riker Turned To Issac As He Was About To Speak.

“Hey Thanks For Saving Me And I’m Sorry For What I’ve Put And Ariel Through”Riker Said.

At That Point, Issac Didn’t Care As Long As He And Riker Was Able To Work Together In This Team.

“It’s Alright, Let’s Go To The Others”Issac Said As He And Riker Walked Off.

Off In The Corner, Android Was Watching The Two Boys Walking Off To The Resting Area. As He Was About To Leave To Greet The Boys, Android Dropped The Remote To The Simulator Causing It To Shatter To A Millions Pieces.

“Uh-Oh”Android Said.

Suddenly Thousands Of Spidax Appeared On The Field.

“ISAAC RIKER BEHIND YOU!!!!”Ariel Yelled

“Huh”Issac Said As He And Riker Turned Around.

As They Turned Around, Issac And Riker Saw Two Spidax Sneaking Up On Them. As They Saw The Spider Like Monsters, Issac And Riker StRted Punching And Them Spidax.

Watching The Two Defend Their Selves, Came Over With The Broken Remote/

“Android What Happened?”Jessie Asked

“The Remote Is Destroyed”Android Said.

“What?”Ryder Said.

“Go Help Issac And Riker, While I Fix The Remote”Android Said.

“But Me Jessie Didn’t Find Our Spirit Beast”Rocky Objected.

“Will Help You, Come On”Messiah Said As He Grabbed Rocky’s Arm.

As That Was Said, The Teens Ran Into The Battle Helping Their Friends Fight Off The Spidax.  
——————  
In Space, Oodaya’s Ship Is Approaching Earth. In The Ship, Lionax Went Oodaya’s Room To Tell Her The News.

“Mistress Oodaya We Are Approaching Earth”Lionax Told His Mistress.

“Ok Thank You Lionax, Now Leave Me In Peace”Oodaya Said

“Yes Mistress”Lionax Said As He Left The Room

As Linax Left The Room, Oodaya Had A Wicked Grin On Her Face.

“I’m Coming For Chang And Your Little Robot Too”Oodaya Said

To Be Continue


End file.
